Mi Sueño, Mi Realidad
by Elaine Haruno de Uchiha
Summary: Sakura es una joven la cual, para evitar su pasado, se va con su amiga Ino a la Ciudad de Ángeles y conoce a los protagonistas de la saga de películas más importante del siglo… Naruto ¿Qué aventuras le ocurrirán?
1. Preface

MI SUEÑO, MI REALIDAD

PRÓLOGO

Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno soy una joven de 24 años, acabo de terminar la universidad y hace solo unos días mi vida iba a tener la mayor dicha, ya que me iba a casar con mi novio de la universidad, que era mi vida y mi único amor, Sasori.

Pero ahora me encuentro en un departamento de la ciudad de Los Ángeles, mientras busco que hacer con mi vida, que nuevo paso dar.

Lo estoy compartiendo con mi mejor amiga, Ino, la cual me acompañado en mis locuras y ahora es la que me está ayudando en mi nuevo proyecto de vida, en mi nuevo inicio.

Pero me acaba de pasar algo muy peculiar y muy emocionante… a causa de un accidente pude conocer a mi gran amor platónico, pero no puedo creer que sea alguien así, realmente es diferente y no solo el sino todo lo que esta ciudad me está mostrando.

Mi camino no será fácil, pero ahora seré la gran especialista en mi carrera y le demostrare al mundo que no soy ni débil ni poca cosa, que llego a pensar Sasori, al contrario estoy buscando ser la mejor médico de todo el mundo y que también puedo ser el ángel que proteja a mis nuevos amigo de su mundo… su infierno.


	2. Chapter 1 La Boda

CAPÍTULO I

EL DÍA DE MI BODA (PARTE I)

En un día de primavera, en una pequeña casa se podía ver el alboroto, por la llegada del evento más importante de su la vida de esa modesta familia… la boda de Sakura Haruno

Desde temprana hora se podía ver la llegada de personas a esa casa.

En una habitación donde se podían contemplar cajas y cajas, cerca de una cama donde descansaba una joven de 24 años, estaba cubierta por sus cobijas y su edredón con la imagen de un hermoso árbol de cerezo.

La joven por lo poco se podía ver era de un rostro angelical, sus cabellos eran rosados y su piel era nívea, se acentuaba más su imagen angelical al encontrarse aún en los brazos de Morfeo

Pero fue interrumpida de su hermoso sueño, por las personas que se introducían a su habitación

-Sakura querida levante tus tías y primas estas aquí para ayudarte en este hermoso día- dijo una rubia

-Dame cinco minutos y me levanto- dijo la joven pelirrosa que aún seguía en su cama y cubierta por sus sabanas

-Como puedes seguir dormida si hoy te casas- mientras agitaba a la pelirrosa

-Ya voy- respondió molesta –Buenos días madre

-Buenos días hija- dijo con una sonrisa – levántate y báñate

-Sí, enseguida voy- dijo mientras estiraba su cuerpo y se comenzaba a levantar

Mientras efectuaba esos movimientos, no se percato que su habitación no se encontraba sola, así que cuando vio a su alrededor, vio a muchas mujeres que la estaban esperando, a todas las reconocía, las conocía desde sus primeros recuerdos, eras sus tías, primas y parientas más cercanas.

-Buenos días Sakura- dijeron todas estas mujeres

-Buenos días- dijo aún con pesadez la joven de ojos jade

-Yo te voy a peinar- dijo una de las jóvenes

-Yo te voy a ayudar a maquillarte- dijo una de las señoras más grande

Y así cada una de las mujeres le decía que la iban a auxiliar en algo, mientras atravesaba su habitación hasta llegar a una puerta blanca, al introducirse sintió gran calma y se dispuso a quitarse a pijama e introducirse a su tina de baño

**En unas horas podré ser libre y por fin ser una persona más feliz** pensaba la pelirrosa mientras se relajaba en su tina **ahora debo de seguir aparentando hasta las 3 de la tarde**

Escuchaba como las mujeres dentro de su habitación murmuraban de sus peinados, maquillaje y vestidos de la fiesta. Al escuchar los murmullos la hicieron sentir dolor en su pecho, su corazón se sentía quebrado de solo pensar porque hacía todo eso si ya no era necesario.

-Solo unas horas- se dijo mientras una lagrima se escapada de sus verdes orbes

No quería recordar nada de lo que había pasado hace tres días en el día de su ensayo de bodas, era lo que toda novia soñaba haciéndose realidad.

FLASH BACK RELATADO POR SAKURA

Había terminado el ensayo, lo hicimos en el salón, porque la iglesia estaba ocupada en otros eventos, como siempre ocurre en esta época del año. Así que solo fueron mis damas, los padrinos de él.

Yo no pensaba volver al salón, pero estaba tan nerviosa que había olvidado mi bolso, así que aunque eran ya un poco tarde fui en compañía de Ino, me sentía tan apenada pero en ningún momento me reprocho Ino solo escuche –ay frente de marquesina, vamos por tu bolso- realmente era una buena amiga.

Mientras llegábamos al salón, sentí una punzada en el pecho, fue tan extraña como un presentimiento de que no fuera al salón. Era como una voz dentro de mí que me decía que algo estaba mal, pero que solo ignore.

Al llegar le dije a Ino que me esperará fuera, ella accedió. Armada solo con mi valor y mi deseo de tener de regreso mi bolso, entre con cautela y mucho silencio al salón. Tome mi bolso con cuidado, pero al darme la vuelta logre ver que la luz de una oficina o algo parecido se encontraba encendida y decidí echar un vistazo y apagarla si era necesario.

Como no sabía que iba a encontrar, me quite con cuidado y caminando de puntitas llegue a la puerta de la oficina. En ese momento mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, logre callarlas tapando mi boca con cuidado, no quería que me viera.

-¿Escuchaste algo?- le dijo agitada una chica de cabello azul mientras él la embestía con fuerza

-No es nada- le responde de igual forma

-Sasori no sabes cuánto te amo- le dijo mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza

-Yo te amo más, Miku- le dice de una forma que jamás lo había escuchado, con tanta ternura y pasión

-Entonces ¿Por qué te casas con esa chica?- le dice seria

-Ya sabes que mi madre me puso de condición para recibir la herencia de mi padre que me case con una buena muchacha de clase media y ella resulto muy adecuada ese día que la conocí en la universidad

Era un remolino de emociones, yo sabía quién era aquella chica, fue la novia de Sasori y mi supuesta amiga, ambos me habían engañado en más de una forma y esto me dolía mucho el pecho, así que solo me di la vuelta. Pero mi impresión más grande fue ver a Ino con la cámara de su celular grabándolos, no me decía nada solo me hizo una señal de silencio y que camináramos con calma.

No sé que pensaba Ino, yo solo quería gritarles y no sé matarlos, pesaba en tantas cosas, pero solo le hacía caso a Ino y tomando mi mano me encamino al auto donde ella no me decía nada solo me escuchaba sollozar mientras le decía como me sentía y lo que había escuchado

-Lo sé, Saku- mientras estacionaba el auto y darme un confortable abrazo- y lo grabe todo- acaso dijo ¿todo?- perdona amiga pero te habías tardado demasiado y cuando te vi y vi eso, no pude evitarlo, con esto arruinaras su vida- me dice seria mi amiga

Yo no sabía en qué pensar, estaba confundida en todos los sentidos, pero en lo único que agradecía era en el hecho que jamás hubiera estado con él. No es que no quisiera es solo que todo lo esperaba para él gran día de mi boda… ahora que lo pienso el solo me uso, ni siquiera eso le interesaba, claro cómo le iba a interesar eso, si solo era su pase para su herencia.

-Ya sé qué haremos Ino- le digo

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Ese día planee todo esto y no me puedo dar por vencida

FIN SALURA POV'S


End file.
